Remnants of Starlight
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: After finally realizing that she does truly love him, Tauriel couldn't live a life without Kili...and so she doesn't.
1. Prologue

**An AU of Battle of the Five Armies, because I needed a fix-it fic real quick. **

She watched as the orc drove its blade through Kili's chest.

"No!"

With as much strength as he could muster, Kili turned his head and looked at Tauriel. His breaths came out in choked gasps laced with pain. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing was coming out. His words caught in his throat, only soft groans escaped. Kili felt the corners of his mouth tug upward. He smiled at her; a solitary tear trickled down his cheek. A tear shed for the life with Tauriel that he would never experience, for the love that he endured that would come to an abrupt end. A lone tear because she had to watch him die. Against their will, Kili's eyes closed as his breathing turned into ragged gasps. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her, his family and friends. He did not want to go.

With a final exhale, Kili's trembling ceased; his breath nothing more than a ghost in the cold wind.

Rage as hot as dragonfire boiled beneath Tauriel's flesh. Her eyes narrowed dangerously onto Bolg as he rushed towards her, his weapon raised high above his head. Tauriel leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and used a jagged edge of the plateau to push them over. Tauriel felt pain consume her as her body slammed down onto a flat part of Ravenhill. Her vision faded in and out. She heard Bolg snarl as he approached her, no doubt intending to finish the job. As her eyes slowly pried open, Tauriel caught the sight of Legolas and Bolg in fierce combat. She had to leave. She had to get to him…get to Kili. Tauriel crawled over the sharp ground before finally pulling herself to her feet and bolting to where Kili was dead. She ignored the clash of metal and the battle cries of the war-torn ground below. She just needed to get to Kili.

When she got to the plateau, her face immediately crumpled at the sight before her. Her eyes became waterfalls of tears that she did not care to stop. Tauriel knelt next to Kili, grasping his hand and clutching it to her chest and pressed a chaste kiss into his palm. He promised to come back to her. That little stone he gave her after everything they had been through was his promise that he would come back. There was nothing she could do and she hated herself for it. She wanted him back and with her. She had never experienced this. She had known grief, but nothing this severe. Nothing could compare to what she felt right now.

Legolas and Thranduil found her after the deaths of Thorin, Azog and Bolg. She knew that Kili deserved a proper funeral. His bravery, along with that of his brother and uncle, would pass into legend. All future dwarf children born in Erebor would know of their heroism and their sacrifice. Legolas left them, offering only an 'I'm sorry' to her. He loved her, but knew it was unrequited. He exchanged words with his father and then set off to places she did not know. Her attention was solely focused on the dwarf in her arms. "I want to bury him," she said as she heard Thranduil's steps on the cold ground.

"Yes," he spoke softly.

His heart lurched at his former Elven captain express emotion that she fought so hard to never show. Thranduil's words to her from before rang in head, and he felt something akin to guilt grip him. "If this is love, I do not want it. Take it away from me…please." The moment the plea escaped her lips, Tauriel looked up at her former king and saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes. She grasped Kili's hand harder. "Why does it hurt so much!?" Thranduil leaned a bit forward, as if the words he were about to speak were meant for her and her alone. "Because it was real." Tauriel's brows crinkled in confusion, but she understood that Thranduil saw that she loved Kili. She loved him, even now, even though he was gone from this world and she would live forever, she loved him. Tauriel dipped her head and pressed her lips to Kili's, thankful that there was still a touch of warmth within them.

It was their first and last kiss.

Tauriel grabbed the runic stone and placed it in Kili's palm as she held his hand again. More tears fell from her swollen eyes, streaking her cheeks and plopping down on to Kili's torn tunic. Thranduil gave Tauriel a bow of his head and gave her a sad smile, sheathed his sword and turned on his heel. As she heard his footsteps descend in the ruins of Ravenhill, Tauriel laid her head on Kili's chest, over his heart. She let her emotions go, no holding back and she didn't care if the dwarves found her like that. She mourned the incredible dwarf that she loved and that loved her. But no matter how many times she spoke aloud saying she loved him, it didn't change a thing. She knew Kili was gone.

But then why did she hear his heart beat?

**I would love to hear all your thoughts on this! Please review!**

**~Fortune**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guys! I am absolutely floored! Thank you so much for the support for just the prologue! I am completely overwhelmed and I didn't think that this would be so popular! This chapter is just a bit longer and I think Thranduil might be everyone's hero in this one. Once again, thank you so much and enjoy! I hope the wait was worth it.**

It was there. It was faint, but it was there.

Kili's heartbeat.

Tauriel's eyes shot wide, immediately jerking away from Kili's chest. Her brows crinkled and her breathing was labored with panic. It was impossible. She saw the orc impale him, she saw him take his last breath! Kili was dead, his heart should not have produced a beat. Once more, Tauriel laid her head on Kili's chest over his heart. She gave a silent prayer, hoping that this wasn't her mind playing a cruel trick on her. She grasped Kili's hand in her own, bringing their entwined hands to her lips. After a moment of hearing nothing, Tauriel gasped when she felt the strenuous rise and fall of Kili's chest beneath her touch. Again, she lifted her head, tears of joy and hope spilling from her eyes. Tauriel ran to the entrance to the ruins, hoping that Thranduil was still within earshot.

"He lives! Kili is alive!" she shouted, praying that the Elf king heard her.

She went back and knelt next to him. His chest barely moved, but it moved nonetheless. Tauriel lowered her head to him, her ear just an inch away from his lips. His breathing was almost non-existent. But it was there. Kili was alive. She cradled his head in the crook of her right arm, her left hand applying pressure to the wound in his chest. She was going to see him through this. Kili was young, he had a full life ahead of him that he needed to live. "You're going to live," she whispered into his ear. "Do you hear me, you stubborn Dwarf? You're going to live." Tauriel pressed a kiss to his forehead. She would stay with him, she wasn't going to give up on him.

Tauriel's gaze tore from Kili as her eyes locked with that of Thranduil. His own brows were creased as he saw the elleth with the dwarf in her arms and a hopeful look in her tear-filled eyes. "Kili is alive. His heart beats, he took a breath!" Thranduil knelt on the other side of Kili. A sympathetic look crossed the king's features. To him, the dwarf prince was still as death. He saw the angry wound that had been inflicted upon Kili. Not even the strongest creature could survive the blow, let alone a dwarf that had not reached maturity. Thranduil looked up at Tauriel. He should let her grieve, not give her hope where there is none.

"Tauriel," he said, softly. "I do not think-"

"He lives. He has a heartbeat. It is weak, but it is there."

Tauriel grabbed Thranduil's hand and placed it over Kili's heart. A puzzled look became apparent on the Elf king's face. He drew back his hand, his face softened and Tauriel knew in that moment, that Thranduil believed her. "He lingers near death. If we are to save him, we must not spare a moment more." Thranduil sheathed his sword and applied pressure to Kili's wound with Tauriel's hands. He had not done anything like this in a long time. He had to recall long buried memories in order to remember the proper incantation. Thranduil took his hands away and pulled something from one of his hidden pockets. Tauriel recognized it immediately. "I had brought athelas to use for the proper time," he said as he started to ground the herb between his palms.

"You're helping me to save him."

"You disobeyed a direct order and for that, you cannot come back to Mirkwood. But…if you are to live your life outside of my kingdom, I'd rather you not live it alone."

Tauriel's heart felt heavy. Thranduil only offered her his help when she was but an elfling amongst the bodies of her murdered kin. He was there to sooth her nightmares of the orcs slaughtering her parents, encouraged her when she found that she was skilled with the bow and had trained her himself, and now he was saving the one that she loved, the reason she left Mirkwood in the first place. "Athelas is powerful in the hands of any who know who to use it, but in the hands of a King, it can accomplish wonders that far exceed beyond any comprehension." He looked at his former pupil, giving her half of the crushed herb and a small dagger.

"This is ancient magic that I am calling upon. A form of blood magic. It is used to heal a loved one using one's blood. Kili's survival depends entirely on the strength of the love you have for each other. You have to be strong for the both of you. I need you to cut your palm and place the herbs in your hand and onto his wound." Tauriel gave him a curt nod. She cut her palm, not even hissing in pain as she smeared her blood on the athelas and placed it over Kili's wound. She did not expect for Thranduil to cover her hands with his. "Do not falter. Think about him."

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Since their first encounter in the forest as she destroyed the spiders, Kili had gotten into her head and in her heart. The stories they shared, the little moments, those made her happiest she had been since being adopted by Thranduil and having a family. Now, she didn't even want to think of a future without Kili. He was her starlight. Every few seconds, Tauriel glanced at Thranduil. He chanted in the ancient language, one that Tauriel had not heard before. The left side of the king's face was not of the cream colored complexion she grew used to. It was deeply scarred, flesh completely burned away concealed by a glamour that was now fading at how much energy he was using to harness old magic.

What felt like an eternity only last a few minutes.

Thranduil ceased his incantations and staggered to his feet, stopping the elleth from coming to his aid. He gave her a cloth from one of his pockets to keep on the wound. "There is a cabin near lake-town. I will have one of my men assist you in taking him there. You need not worry about his kin coming to look for him." Tauriel instinctively pulled Kili closer to her chest, her gaze never broke from Thranduil. She would never be able to repay him for any of this. He turned on his heel. "I wish for you to have a good life, Tauriel," he spoke, softly. "Even if it isn't with your people." And with that, Thranduil, the king and one man she could be proud to call and remember as father, descended into the ruins of Ravenhill.

Tauriel looked back at the dwarf in her arms. She felt a mixture of emotions swell within her. She knew that when he woke up, he would have a long road to recovery ahead of him, both physically and mentally. She found that she had started rocking them gently back and forth, something Thranduil did when she was a child. She dipped her head down and kissed his brow before allowing their foreheads to touch. She smiled sadly as tears started to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. It was real and it hurt so much, but she would be there for him.

"Come back to me… Amrâlimê."

**So, Thranduil is definitely the hero of this chapter. I figured he would be inclined to help Tauriel because he was reminded that he is capable of great love and he saw it through Tauriel's love for Kili. So with every story, I do reviewer shout-outs, so here they are!**

**Eclaire Stones-When I saw BoftA, I immediately thought of a fix it fic and this flourished.**

**Denigoddess2001-I wholeheartedly agree! I liked the moments they got, but I wish they could've gotten more. I love it when people say I ad depth to the story when I feel like I am doing a horrible job, so thank you!**

**Celebrisilweth- I am hoping that this chapter answers the question!**

**Jampaqd- Oh, I absolutely plan to build on this story. Fili wont be alive in this story (as much as I would like him to be) because later on, you will get to see Kili grieve.**

**Cynn3Rose-He will live.**

**Guest-Aw thank you! I feel like I'm rubbish at writing stories so it brings me immense happiness when people tell me they love it.**

**gaaralover1989-I felt the greatest need to write it.**

**Guest-I was thinking the same, that his body might've shut down so he could conserve what strength he has and try to stay alive (which is what happened in this story). Sadly, I read the book and knew it wouldn't happen. Kili doesn't know that Thorin died, so it will break him when he learns of it and it'll shock him when he realizes what happened to make him survive.**

**JuTennant- Aw thank you! I was looking for a lot of Kiliel fics lately and I really wanted to write this.**

**SabinaRose- Thanks, Sabina! I hope you like this one, too!**

**LisaKathryn- I hope you like this chapter! I felt bad that I had taken so long for uploading it! **

**Guest- When Fili died, I got teary-eyed. When Kili died, I was crying hardcore. When Thorin died, I was pretty much done, and then everything will Thranduil and Tauriel made me go into denial. I didn't want them to die. Kili and Tauriel have a love that is so pure and gentle and I wish they would've touched more on it. Thank god for fanfics.**

**Guest- I am known for my cliffhangers, and this was one I enjoyed writing because I knew there would be a good outcome.**

**MegKh-I know he died as a hero, but a good fix-it fic every now and then is needed (we already discussed this at length in our PM)**

**Nimblefox- Oh, god, every time I'm writing a chapter for this it makes me have to relive that horrible moment. Fanfics come sometimes ease the denial. Which is why I wrote this!**

**awesomebri66-Thank you! Here's an update for you!**

**tydhhsh- I feel so incredibly horrible that I wasn't able to update this sooner, but the holidays have been very stressful. Now that I have a week free from work, I am going to grind out some more chapters.**

**Oh, gosh, I am still so overwhelmed by the positive response to this story. I love doing those shout outs as a way to answer questions or comments you have for the chapter! As always, please read, review, favorite and follow and have a happy new year!**

**~Fortune**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely blown away by the response to this story. I am filled with glee every time I get a notification. I am dreadfully sorry that this took so long to crank out, but I hope it was worth it. Once again, thank you so much for the support for this story. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and most importantly, enjoy!**

Thranduil enlisted the help of a young elf warrior named Dûrion to assist Tauriel in smuggling Kili throughout the ruins of Ravenhill. Kili was unconscious; the magic of the athelas still coursed within him. Thranduil had told Dûrion of a secret way out of the ruins so they could be undetected. Tauriel and Dûrion hauled Kili to his feet, careful as to not aggravate his wounds. They each had an arm slung over their shoulders. Very gingerly, the two Silvan elves cautiously carried the dwarf through the war-torn battle ground. Dûrion said that there would be a horse-drawn carriage where they could transport Kili easily. She didn't care what she had to do, she just wanted him safe.

True to his statement, when they got to the bottom of Ravenhill, a horse-drawn carriage awaited them. Tauriel shifted all of Kili's weight onto Dûrion and climbed on to the carriage; she then hooked her arms under Kili and gently pulled him into the cart,laid him on his back and cupped his face. Her thumb caressed his cheek softly. There were some blankets in the cart (that she was sure Thranduil had told the young elf to procure); enough to keep Kili warm. Dûrion took two blankets, turned them into a makeshift pillow and slipped them under Kili's head. Tauriel grabbed the remaining three blankets and pulled them up to the dwarf's chin, making sure he was completely covered. He looked peaceful, it gave the illusion that he was sleeping.

"He has lost a lot of blood," Dûrion said, softly, but it was enough to snap Tauriel back to reality.

While true that Thranduil had helped pull Kili from the brink of death, the young dwarf still had lost much of his blood. "We must go," Tauriel said, as she brushed a tear away from the corner of her eye. The young elf gave her a curt nod as he climbed into the seat; he grasped the reigns and the horses led them through the horrid battlefield. Tauriel's eyes caught the sight of all the fallen elves and men that were strewn across the ground as they approached Dale. She felt a sadness grip her. All of those people... She didn't know if Bard or his children survived, but she hoped they did. She had grown quite fond of the children, especially Tilda. Such an innocent child. And Sigrid was very pretty. Bain was brave, like his father. She wanted the children to be alive.

"Tauriel!"

Tauriel snapped her gaze to the direction where she heard her name being called from and to her delight, it was little Tilda. The elleth's eyes shot wide with relief as she pulled the blanket over Kili's face and quickly patted Dûrion on his back. "Stop the cart." Before he could protest, Tauriel was already climbing out of the cart. "This will only take a moment," he heard her say over her shoulder. "Tauriel!" Tilda cried again, throwing her arms around the elleth's neck as Tauriel bent down and picked her up in her hug. After a second, Tauriel released Tilda, though the girl stayed close to her. "I am glad you are alive!" Tilda exclaimed with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "We did not know where you had gone, we were so worried." Tauriel gave her a sad smile as they saw that Bard, Bain and Sigrid were walking toward her.

"I did not get the chance to thank you properly for saving my children. I am truly grateful and forever in your debt. Thank you, Lady Tauriel."

"I am happy that you and your children survived, Master Bowman. I am very relieved to know that you all were not amongst those that were slain." Tilda looked at Tauriel and Bard and noticed that the Elleth looked nervous for some reason; she flexed her hands every few seconds, as if she were in a hurry to go somewhere. Tilda's brows scrunched together, her gaze now casted to the carriage she saw the two elves in. Like a silent shadow, the child walked over to the carriage, careful not to make a sound as she crawled in. Gently, Tilda pulled back the blanket, her mouth made the perfect 'o' shape when she discovered what it was concealing.

"It's Master Kili!" Tilda squeaked.

Faster than a flash of lightening, Bard scooped Tilda out from the carriage, his eyes locked onto the unconscious dwarf beneath the blankets. Word had spread throughout Dale that the line of Durin had perished during the battle, that Fili and Thorin had been slain by Azog while Kili met his end at the hands of Bolg. Bard now saw that the proclamation of the youngest prince's death hadn't been entirely accurate. If Kili were dead, she would've left him with his kin to be buried within the mountain. Bard sighed as the pieces all came together in his mind. Kili was alive and Tauriel was taking him away from his home.

"Please, let me explain," she whispered to him. Bard nodded and allowed her to do just that.

Tauriel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Bolg _did_ impale him. I thought Kili was dead, but when I laid my head upon his chest…his heart gave a soft beat, his chest moved, he took a breath! King Thranduil…" She paused for a moment. It was so easy to call Thranduil her king; after all, she had been doing so for over 600 years. It would be a habit that she had to break. "He pulled him from the brink using ancient elven magic. I am going to look after him. I cannot lose him. I lo-" Bard's brows crinkled as he saw her lips try to form a word, yet she stopped before she could complete it. After a brief second, Tauriel regained her composure. She feared what Bard was going to do. Was he going to tell the others that Kili had lived? That they still had the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor?

"Neither my children nor I will speak a word of Kili's survival to anyone. His fate is not for us to tell, but for he himself to decide."

Tauriel felt her stomach drop, her lips parted slightly, but she quickly turned it into smile. 'Thank you', she mouthed to him. Tilda tugged the elf's dress; she looked up at Tauriel with wide does eyes filled with sadness. "I have to go away so I can look after Master Kili, but I'm sure our paths will cross again one day, little one." She bent down and wrapped her arms around Tilda, who in turn wrapped her arms around the elf's neck. She released Tilda and was immediately met with an embrace from Sigrid. As she then was let go of the girl, Bain just smiled at her. He didn't want to be mushy in the company of his sisters, but Tauriel knew that he would miss her, too.

She climbed into the carriage as Bard slipped something onto the carriage with her. When she went to go see what it was, he gently grabbed her hand and shook his head. "It'll help with his pain." A sad smile formed on her lips, and she gave him a nod in thanks. As her eyes locked onto the family once more, Dûrion got the horses to start moving within the ruins of Dale and her gaze did not break until the family was no longer in her vision. Dûrion had estimated that they would arrive to the cabin around sunset, to which Tauriel was grateful. She needed to get Kili as comfortable as possible. He had suffered a terrible wound and it would take a good long while for him to recover. Even with her skills, it would be a long time before Kili would be able to do anything on his own.

As the sun in the sky began to dwindle, a gust from the cold winter air began to creep upon the elves. Tauriel looked down at Kili. He needed to stay warm. She gently lifted his head, lowering him down so his head was cradled in her lap. She unfolded the two blankets and secured them around his body. It had to be enough for now. "Do not fear, meleth nin. I shall keep you safe. I promise." Tauriel dipped her head down until her lips met with his forehead in a small, but sweet kiss. "I promise," she spoke again. It is said that when someone sleeps, they still were able to hear people that talked to them. Tauriel hoped that Kili heard her. She hoped that he knew that she was going to help him every step of the way.

Kili stirred lightly, his strength only allowed him to mutter one word before darkness consumed him again.

"Tau…riel…"

**Cliff-hangers are fun! I hope you enjoyed the appearance of Bard and his little Bardlings! I am seriously so overwhelmed by how much everyone likes this! It brings happy tears to me! I figured Bard wouldn't tell anyone because he sees that Tauriel feels deeply for Kili and because he helped look after the children. Here are the reviewer shout outs, and there's so many, I love it!**

**Sabina Rose- Thanks, Sabina! Here's another feels-induced chapter for you!**

**KilielLivesOn- Here's an update, dearie! I hope you enjoy it!**

**RomanticLover1- I wanted the summary to make it think that Tauriel will die of grief, but as it turns out, I want these two to have a very happy ending, because they really deserve one. I hope this paves a path to many happy readers that want them to be together, too.**

**Guest- Ever since the movie came out, I've been drowning in fanfiction. It helps with my grief.**

**Guest- I was sort of wanting that. Happy tears, I hope?**

**Jessiekat89- I am a wreck every time I see it. This thought came into my head immediately after watching it the first time, and I thought it was really a nice touch that Thranduil helped. He isn't bad, just bad things happened to him that made him grow cold.**

**blackunicorne- I gets better.**

**blackunicorne- Bard sort of answers the questions as to whether or not the others will know. Thranduil sort of promised Tauriel that she wouldn't have to worry about his kin coming to claim him. **

**Guest- Good sobbing, right? I hope these are happy tears!**

**Ashley Anderson- Aw, thanks, Ashley! I hope you enjoy this one, too!**

**RomanticLover1- Well, you're half right! We won't worry about Kili and the fate of Erebor for a while.**

**Nimblefox- I very much want to continue this story. I would feel horrible if I just gave up with all this positive feedback from it. I feel so paranoid about my writing, so thank you for assuring me that it's good. I want to inflict good feels this time. We all need them.**

**LisaKathryn- Yeah, I think with it being the new year, the site crashed, but it's all working now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**awesomebri66- Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoy this!**

**BeetleInADryer- Thanks, Leah! I hope that this happy fic will help you heal!**

**MidnightTales357- I have read that story and I absolutely adore it! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**LadyBardock- Thank you very much, precious! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Eclaire Stones- Aw thank you so much! I am crying right now! I always think I don't do the characters justice, but then hearing everyone saying I'm doing so well warms my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest- I am so sorry that it took so long to get this updated. I really hope this was worth the wait. I didn't wear eyeliner or any make-up when seeing this because I knew I was going to cry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Wow, guys! I am absolutely in shock! You are all so amazing. I want you all to know, that I am writing this story for you. It started off as something to help with my BOTFA feels, but now it is seriously all just for my lovely readers. I had a horrible start to 2015 and you guys just make it so much better! Thank you so much! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**~Fortune**


End file.
